When The Sky Falls Down
by StellaAccantoAlSole
Summary: The chapel. Skyfall. She lays in his arms, quite before losing the fight. She looks him in the eye, realising how much he means to her. Will there be a Happy End at all?


_'Ello, my friends! Here's a songfic for you and I hope you'll be okay with it._  
_At first I have to say that I'm not a native English speaker, _  
_so I'd appreciate if you'll not judge my writing skills too hard, okay?_  
_But of course I hope you'll like both, content and style._

_And something important to add: I dedicate this songfic, no matter how sad it is,_  
_to my dear friend _RebaForever15. _Thank you for inspiring me._

_And now, please enjoy and review, thanks!_

* * *

**When The Sky Falls Down  
**

_**This is the end,  
**__**Hold your breath and count to ten.  
**__**Feel the earth move and then  
**__**Hear my heart burst again.**_

Again and again she heard herself saying those terrible words in her memory, in the memory of that terrible day - that day when her best spy had lost his life. At least M had believed that earlier.

_Take the bloody shot!_

That's what she said - said and deeply regretted. She had felt how her heart skipped a beat as she heard that the agent would be hit. Not willed to let Tanner see the tears flooding her eyes she turned away, to the window, and she quickly hold her breath and in her thoughts she slowly counted to ten to save her usual composure. Luckily her heart had begun to beat again.

_**For this is the end,  
**__**I've drowned and dreamt this moment,  
**__**So overdue I owe them  
**__**Swept away I'm stolen.**_

She blamed only herself for the problems of the MI6, for Bond who had risked his life - who still risked it - on his mission against Silva. He had taken her here to Skyfall, somewhere in the middle of Scotland, and he still didn't want to stop fighting. But she, M, she knew that her time was over soon, that she would surrender. Again she remembered. Bond had survived the shot she instructed earlier - M had to admit that she hadn't got the feeling to lose one of her spies, her toys, but she thought she had lost a very meaningful person in her life. And that made the things much more difficult for her that they even were. But he had survived.

_Why didn't you call?_

That had been her question to him when he had suddenly stood there in her apartment that evening. She wished to turn back the time, back to that evening. Maybe she would have let him stay at her apartment over the night, then she would have had the chance to spend few more hours of her life close to him. The thought of that brought tears to her eyes and for a little moment she thought she would drown in her own tears like she had dreamt several nights after Bond's pretended death. Drowning in the own tears - if Bond knew that. Should she tell it him? Anything? She wanted, but she couldn't, her voice didn't let her speak, it failed trying to make noise every time she opened her mouth. Would Bond know about it before her death? And if he would, what would he think about M then?

_**Let the sky fall,  
**__**When it crumbles,  
**__**We will stand tall,  
**__**Face it all together.  
**__**Let the sky fall,**_

_**When it crumbles,  
**__**We will stand tall,  
**__**Face it all together  
**__**at Skyfall.**_

What should M tell him anyway?

_Mr Bond, I love you?_

Probably he would immediately strangle her for that. No, she couldn't tell him about what she felt for him for years, that would damage her pride. If she had flouted her pride only one time she would be alive now - and not quite before losing the fight. Lost in self-reproaches, M didn't even recognise that Bond had softly begun caressing her cheek which was covered by countless little crinkles. And M noticed again that so much had happened - so much that had happened only here at Skyfall, so much that had shown her more and more that she meant something to 007. This single thought conjured up a small smile in M's face and tiredly she looked Bond in the eye. At this moment the sky could have fallen down on them, everything could have crumbled, they would have stood there together and would have fought - only the both of them, Bond and her - together.

_**Skyfall is where we start,  
**__**A thousand miles and poles apart,  
**__**Where worlds collide and days are dark.  
**__**You may have my number,  
**__**You can take my name,  
**__**But you'll never have my heart.**_

Why the hell did she just recognise now, shortly before losing the day, how much Bond meant to her? They could have been thousands of miles apart from each other now, there where worlds collide and there where the days are dark, they always would have fought alongside one another.

_Don't you want to tell me anything, Bond?_

That's what M was asking herself while still looking into his blue eyes - into those beautiful blue eyes - because there was something that she was seeing in there - but what? Sadness? Desperation? Perhaps even love? Shortly M closed her eyes. She shouldn't persuade herself of such nonsense anymore! Not now, later she would surely regret - _later_ she would be dead either way. What did she have to lose anymore? M closed her eyes again. Nonsense! 007 might have her number, possibly he even knew her real name, but he would never have her heart - because he would never want it, M knew it.

_**Let the sky fall,  
**__**When it crumbles,  
**__**We will stand tall,  
**__**Face it all together.**_

_**Let the sky fall,  
**__**When it crumbles,  
**__**We will stand tall,  
**__**Face it all together  
**__**at Skyfall.**_

M looked his agent in the eye again and again those thoughts popped to her mind. The sky could fall down above their heads, the world could break apart, but they would stand tall and fight together, here at Skyfall and everywhere - together.

_I've never made a mistake with Bond - even not today._

The smile on M's lips tried to grow a little wider, but she was too weak, she didn't make it to smile more plainly, but she also knew that she didn't have to widen her smile. 007 seemed to notice that his company made M feel better. She perceived it through the small and soft smile that had just appeared on Bonds face.

_**Where you go I go,  
**__**What you see I see,  
**__**I know I'd never be me  
**__**Without the security of your loving arms  
**__**Keeping me from harm.  
**__**Put your hand in my hand  
**__**And we'll stand.**_

Now M got more and more certain about seeing that particular feeling in his eyes.

Maybe she really just persuaded herself of it, but she believed to see that feeling in his eyes as plain as she never did before. Had he only done his job with that last mission? It wasn't his job to guard her to the death, but yet he always was where danger was, what she saw he saw as a threat and saved her. M knew that she wouldn't be herself without him, without the security which always surrounded her when he was beside her, especially now while laying in his arms and he held her, saving her from everything that could hurt her. Only now M noticed what a wonderful warmth came from 007, a warmth that seemed to save M from all the pain that would usually burn in her weak body.

_Put your hand in my hand, Bond._

How much she wanted to tell him to do this, but her voice, she couldn't say a single word. She knew that the fight would be over for her soon, but she also knew that Bond and she could have made it through all this together if she only would have told him about her wound earlier. Still that wasn't the case, unfortunately, M eventually knew it, but it was already too late - her heart had stopped beating by now.

_**Let the sky fall,  
**__**When it crumbles,  
**__**We will stand tall,  
**__**Face it all together.**_

_**Let the sky fall,  
**__**When it crumbles,  
**__**We will stand tall,  
**__**Face it all together  
**__**at Skyfall.**_

Bond had just looked his boss in the eye, in those blue eyes which he had always found so indescribably beautiful, but now he slowly closed her and afterwards his own eyes, weeping freely.

_I love you, M._

And eventually he had received what he wanted since so many years - that he held M in his arms.

And yes, even a James Bond is able to cry.


End file.
